Broken Like an Angel
by Milou
Summary: A Songfic about a Diva who's life is miserable...The title says it all...


**A/N: I wanna make sure that everyone knows that I own absolutely nothing related with the WWE, I'm not rich unfortunately. I also don't own the song, _Broken Like an Angel, _Crossfade does. Thanks a lot to Trista who sent it to me a few weeks ago. I keep on listening to it, it's my favorite song for so many personnal reasons. I thought hard about a story to go with it and this one hit me yesterday. So I needed to put it down. It's going to be a one-shot, since I suck at updating....Hope you will like, please review if you still think that I should continue with my writings...Cause I'm not sure anymore....**

_She was a queen_

_Lost within a dream_

She walked in the arena, unaware of the tears running down her face. She didn't felt sad, she was just feeling like her normal self. She had no idea what happiness meant anymore. She thought she loved him, she thought he loved her. But reality had quickly destroyed her dreams.

_Misconceived that he was fit to reign_

_Lies take victims_

_Separate them at the seams_

_Cause them to fall apart_

_Then move along to better things now_

She wiped her tears, passed the women's locker room knowing that Lita had begged her to come and changed in there for once. But she couldn't, things would get worst if she avoided him, well, if she avoided them, at the point where she was. She now had two on her back. She felt an horribel lump in her throat. How could he have forced her to do that? How would she ever get out of this? She glanced at Randy Orton, stretching not far from her. She turned her eyes down. Don't look at him, don't let him see how desperate you feel. She walked passed him, not feeling his eyes on her as she did.

_She_

_Wants to fall in love again_

_Don't you know that_

_He's_

_Satisfied to own her_

Randy looked at her as she got in the locker room. Why was she going back in there? Everyone saw Christian slapping her last week, cause her and Lita won agaisnt Trish. There was no secret that he kept on screwing the Blonde Diva, behind her back. Did she knew? Or she was just to scared to say something? Randy didn't understand her. She just seemed so strong in the ring, yet, backstage, she allowed Christian to treat her like dirt.

_No time permits to open up_

_When you've been hiding thoughts so strong_

_She's been holding out for an angel to come along_

Randy startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lita, worry in her eyes. She glanced at the locker room, eyebrows lifted. Randy sighed and nod.

_No reply from the sky_

_But she just keeps looking up_

_She just keeps looking up now_

'' Randy, Please.'' Begged Lita. '' Help her before it is too late. You alone can prove to her that love exists and that she can have a part in it. Don't let her fall too far. I've seen the way you look at her. Won't you be her hero?''.

_She_

_Wants to fall in love again_

_Don't you know that he_

_He's_

_Satisfied to own her_

'' He thinks he owns her and that's not far from happening.'' She added. '' Do you know he forced her to sleep with Tyson while he watched? Please Randy, I'm affraid that soon she won't even want to fight anymore, she'll be lost. He got her in the palms of his hands.''

Randy felt his blood boiled. Yes, he would help her, he would show her what love is. Cause what he felt was love, he just never realised it before. She deserved better. He rolled his shoulders back, took a deep breath and walked to the locker room, Lita's gaze following him with a relieved sigh.

_She'll never know love's true potential_

_Lost in the open wind_

_To his impatience_

_Never feeling they would fall apart_

_She let her feelings grow_

_To tears she'll never show now_

When Victoria entered the locker room, she was welcomed by strong arms grabbing her away, covering her mouth.

'' Shhhh Sweetheart. Christian is errrr, busy in the shower with Trish. Can't you hear?''

In fact she could. The bitch was screaming so loudly, her heart sank but she was too scared of Tyson to show it.

'' So, I guess this is just you and me. He said I could have fun with you before he has you. Don't you dare move or make a sound.''

He pinned her to the wall, holding her hands together as he started unbuttonning her shirt. Was that all she was worth for anymore? What had her life became? She closed her eyes, fighting the tears. She saw his beautiful blue eyes, a daring hope filling her heart. If only things could have been different, but she had no choice, no one would ever want her except for those two. She had to stop hoping, stop thinking about Randy. She didn't deserved happiness.

_She_

_Wants to fall in love again_

_Don't you know that he_

_He's_

_Satisfied to own her_

_You know he couldn't see_

_That she could be his everything_

_Bringing light to everything now_

_Oh_

_She just wants to_

_Fall in love again_

_She's broken like an angel_

Randy bursted in the locker room as Tyson was undoing his pant. The horror of the scene disgusted him. Victoria looked so miserable, but yet resigned, her eyes closed like she tried to escape the situation somehow. She didn't moved when Tyson was tackled away from her. She thought Chriatian had decided to take her instead of his partner. She just startled when someone covered her naked form with a blanket. The tenderness of the gesture made her open her eyes. Randy?

He smiled at her, slowly cupping her face with his hands. Tyson was lying on the floor.

'' It's over sweetheart, it's over, I got you now. I won't let you go. Come with me, you need to get out of here.''

Lita moved away from sight when she saw Randy getting out with Victoria. She thanked the Lord for having listened to her prayers, everything would be alright for her friend now.

Randycarried her in his arms back to his own room. There he made her lay on the couch and he stroked her hair while she cried. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, allowing her to get that pain out of her system. He would wait for her to be ready for him. She would finally get to be loved. But she needed time.... She met his eyes and he could see all the pain, he could see the color of her soul, how broken she was...

_She's broken like an angel........_


End file.
